


A vér szava

by MoiraLumi



Category: Original - Fandom, own - Fandom
Genre: Other, bunny writes, mondocon, versenyre
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2020-03-17 10:12:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18963169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoiraLumi/pseuds/MoiraLumi
Summary: 2014 tavaszi mondoconon megrendezett drabble-versenyre készült írásom





	A vér szava

Holdsugárnak fehér haja volt, ami ritka a tündéreknél. Nevét is ezüstfehér, folyóként aláomló, hosszú hajáról kapta. Emellett fajtájára jellemzően karcsú volt és nyúlánk, a füle hegyes, a szemeke fekete; tekintete időtlenséget és mélységet árasztott. A nyugvó nap fáradt, aranyszín fénye kifakult, a vörösen izzó napkorongot rózsaszín sávok gyűrték maguk alá, az ég kékje lassan indigóvá mélyült. Az éjszaka néma, csillagtalan és puha volt, csak a hold ragyogott felhőtrónusa közepén. A tündér lehunyta a szemét és halvány mosollyal a holdfénybe mártotta az arcát. Itt a vadászat ideje. Ma büszke lesz rá a családja és ő hozza majd haza a legszebb embergyereket. 

**Author's Note:**

> Köszönöm, hogy elolvastad!


End file.
